1. Field
The field relates to systems and methods for generating light, and more particularly to radio frequency powered discharge lamps.
2. Background
ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI) is caused by the generation and radiation of unwanted radio frequency signals that can interfere with other RF and wireless apparatus. In the United States, the FCC has stringent rules on the amount of radiated and conducted emission that a system may have. These regulations address peak emissions rather than average emissions at a particular frequency.
Some methods of EMI reduction include shielding the system inside a conductive enclosure, filtering the signal and power lines into and out of the system, and using gasketing seals to prevent “leaks” at enclosure seams. In some radio frequency discharge lamps, an opening is provided to allow the visible light to be emitted. Unfortunately, this opening may also allow EMI to radiate out.
What is desired are improved systems and methods for reducing peak EMI emission without blocking light output from a lamp. What is also desired are improved systems and methods for complying with FCC regulations and other requirements regarding EMI emissions. What is also desired are improved systems and methods for controlling radio frequency power provided to a high intensity discharge lamp.